Vende caro tu amor
by Samadhi06yaoi
Summary: O cómo terminó el mejor promedio de la generación... Itachi no lo llamaba trabajo, lo llamaba favores. Y no con cualquiera, sino con personas que tiempo atrás estuvieron enamoradas de él y ahora estaban solteros, o casados o simplemente con un trabajo aburrido y una mascota.


**To earn money**

_Y aquel que de tus labios la miel quiera  
que pague con diamantes su pecado_

Después de levantarse con la voz de Madara llamándolo, Itachi Uchiha fue al baño dando tumbos y orinó. Con esa sensación de que todo está bien, regresó a su cama y se dejó caer boca abajo, gimiendo.

- Sírvete tú solo-le dijo a Madara, con la mejilla apretada contra el colchón. En dos minutos ya estaba profundamente dormido y había empezado a roncar suavemente. Sólo llevaba puesta la ropa interior.

Dormía en la cama de Madara porque la sangre no se había secado del todo en la suya. Madara se sintió tranquilo al verlo dormir a pierna suelta. Significaba que aún estaba ahí, tan cansado como siempre, y no iría a ningún lado. Mucho menos esa mañana.

_El día anterior, Primero de junio._

El reloj digital marcaba las 10 de la mañana en punto. _"Esto es un infierno" _pensó Itachi cuando lo vio, con los ojos lagañosos. Y no lo decía sin justificación: las lluvias ocasionales y torrenciales de hacía unos días habían dado paso a un calor infernal que se sentía desde las primeras horas de la mañana.

Por eso el trabajo no andaba bien: el calor del verano no incitaba al contacto físico, tan apetitoso en invierno u otoño. Pero Itachi ya había aprendido que los clientes llegan solos, se van como moscas atraídas por otros caramelos, y luego vuelven con una sonrisilla.

Así que sólo tenía que moderar su consumo de cigarrillos y de leche. Sólo Dios sabía por qué bebía tanta. _"Para crecer fuerte"_ había bromeado una vez Itachi cuando Madara se hartó de que su boca le supiera a lácteos.

Estaban el comedor, Itachi acababa de despertar y todavía estaba pensando en qué debería desayunar. Ya eran las diez y media de la mañana.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir así? Deberías dejar ese estúpido trabajo-dijo Madara.

Itachi no lo llamaba trabajo, lo llamaba _favores_. Y no con cualquiera, sino con personas que tiempo atrás estuvieron enamoradas de él y ahora estaban solteros, o casados o simplemente con un trabajo aburrido y una mascota.

Lo trataban bien y le pagaban aún mejor. Había algunos más _climáticos_ que otros; unos simplemente le tomaban de la mano, le acariciaban el cabello, le besaban la boca y le contaban sus problemas.

Los otros le preguntaban cómo había estado mientras le bajaban la ropa interior y entraban en él y entonces Itachi no podía respirar ni contestar. Ahora tenía veinte años y llevaba dos años en el oficio más viejo del mundo.

- Ya te dije que pude haber entrado a la Universidad-Itachi rió suavemente, recordando los viejos tiempos-. ¿Recuerdas? Claro que pude haber entrado, si hubiera aplicado a alguna carrera. Era el alumno modelo-sus hombros temblaron de risa, la ceniza del cigarrillo cayó sobre la mesa-. El uniforme me quedaba bien, ¿no? Siempre entregaba las tareas a tiempo, fui delegado de la clase, mejor promedio de la generación. Pero me aburría-dio un largo bostezo-. Como sea, ¿qué hay para desayunar?

No tenía permitido llorar ni sentir tristeza. Sabía que debía citar libros, reír, fumar, dormir y mirar al cielo, todo como si todavía tuviera la esperanza de que algo agradable fuera a pasar. Si dejaba su ánimo decayera podía terminar peor que la última vez.

A los diecisiete años, en diciembre del año pasado, Itachi había pescado neumonía porque había roto a llorar en la calle, perdiendo la noción del tiempo; y una suave nevada había helado su cuerpo. Había despertado en urgencias y después en una cama, con bata azul. Y entre todos los rostros finalmente reconoció el de Madara, su tío. No tenía a nadie más en el mundo de los vivos.

Cuando se cumplía el aniversario de la tragedia, se pasaba el día fumando o haciendo el amor en compañía de su tío, nervioso de que algo se pudiera romper en su mente, en su interior.

Al principio Itachi se había sorprendido de que un hombre mayor que él, su propio tío, sintiera atracción por él. Antes de comenzar con su _trabajo especial_, él era bastante más ingenuo y se preocupaba por estupideces que ahora ni siquiera le cruzaban la mente.

Ahora ya era una costumbre hacerlo dos veces por semana en la cama doble de Madara, en su casa. Así pagaba él la renta y todos muy contentos. O lo estuvieron hasta antes de aquella tormenta del primero de junio.

La lluvia cayendo incesantemente sobre la tierra, ahora convertida en lodo, no había dejado oír los gritos que salieron de la habitación de Itachi, iluminada a media luz. Era la una de la madrugada.

Un trueno hizo que la tierra se estremeciera y la luz se extinguiera por completo. Aquel estruendo despertó a Madara y, como no pudo volver conciliar el sueño, bajó las escaleras a tientas y se preguntó si Itachi ya habría terminado de hacer su trabajo. Entonces escuchó sollozos ahogados.

Se quedó inmóvil, creyendo que era sólo la lluvia… Pero siguió escuchándolos. Encendió una linterna que guardaba en la alacena y llamó a la puerta de Itachi. Los sollozos cesaron de golpe, como cortados por un serrucho.

La puerta no tenía seguro, así que Madara giró la perilla y abrió la puerta. Sólo bastó un haz de luz de la linterna para que supiera qué sucedía. Desvió al instante la luz al extremo opuesto de la habitación.

Los sollozos de Itachi aumentaron de volumen, rivalizando con las furiosas gotas de lluvia. Madara supo que Itachi estaba temblando, mientras que su acompañante, tirado sobre la cama con los brazos en cruz, ya ni eso podía hacer.

- Yo no quería…-sollozó Itachi con voz estrangulada. Volvía a ser el mismo muchacho que no podía controlar su cuerpo y se asustaba al ver sangre. Madara se acercó a él en silencio, las palabras salían sobrando.

Le acarició el cabello, estaba tibio. Sus hombros desnudos también lo estaban. Le tomó de las manos sintiéndolas húmedas y calientes. Madara notó entonces el olor a sangre en toda la habitación, pero no le sorprendió... Él ya sabía qué pasaba.

- Él, él empezó a hablar de eso… No se callaba… Dijo que yo lo había hecho, dijo que yo lo había hecho…

El dique se había roto y tenía que comenzar a pegarlo.

- Shh… shhh-susurró Madara acariciándole el cabello, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a él. La luz volvió, titilante, y bañó suavemente la habitación. Itachi escondió el rostro, girándolo, mientras temblaba como si estuviera en el ártico. Sus manos aún estaban entre las de Madara.

En el suelo había pedazos irregulares de vidrio que brillaban como diamantes. Itachi estaba desnudo y sus brazos estaban manchados de sangre hasta el codo, como si fueran guantes.

- Deja tu trabajo-dijo Madara lentamente. Itachi asintió, aún sin mirarlo a la cara, pero se aferró a él con fuerza, manchándole la camisa de rojo cereza.

"_Nada ha terminado. Sólo vamos a volver a empezar este círculo... Y así sucesivamente hasta que se extinga la llama"_ pensó Madara mientras sujetaba a Itachi de los antebrazos y lo ayudaba a levantarse, sus piernas temblaron como las de un bebé aprendiendo a caminar.

- Vamos a darte un baño. El agua caliente siempre arregla todo.

_*Los versos son de la canción "Aventurera" de Agustín Lara._


End file.
